


Psalm

by VigilanteAvocado



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Religion!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteAvocado/pseuds/VigilanteAvocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt citing Psalms during sex has to be one of the filthiest things you ever heard.<br/>(aka: I wrote matt x reader smut even though I have never written that, ever. Also I have a thesis I /should/ be writing. HAH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psalm

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a devout christian I highly suggest you don't read past this point. I'm definitely going to hell.

"Have mercy upon me, O God,  
According to Your lovingkindness;  
According to the multitude of Your tender mercies,  
Blot out my transgressions."

Matt pulled you flush against him, your back against his chest, angling your head as if to kiss your neck. He didn't, however, do anything but whisper.  
"Wash me thoroughly from my iniquity," You shivered as his lips touched your ear.  
"…And cleanse me from my sin."

"Matt… you're killing me. … Please." If only Matt would touch you, you were burning up. You could feel the grin more than see it as he nibbled on your earlobe.  
"For I acknowledge my transgressions," He was trailing kisses down your neck.  
"And my sin is always before me."

"Please! …Matt!" It sounded like a prayer, "please, please god please…."  
As he started unbuttoning your shirt he shushed softly,  
"Against You, You only, have I sinned,"

Finally,  _finally_ he turned you around. He was a mess, tousled hair from your hands desperately grabbing something, cheeks flushed and the filthiest of expressions.  
"And done this evil in your sight."

It was all you needed to crash your lips together, panting, as you both lost clothes left and right. Grunting, Matt flipped the both of you over in his couch, and ripped what remained of your clothes off. Straddling you, he slowly lowered his face towards your breasts.

"Deliver me from the guilt of bloodshed, O God," Matt panted, kissing them. He looked up, as if he could see you, and flashed a raunchy smile.  
"The God of my salvation" A lazy flick of tongue against your nipple.  
You gasped, any thought you might have had was now most definitely out of the window, save for the "Oh god, oh god…" you were so desperately chanting.

"My tongue shall…" Moving onto your other breast, he gently bit on your nipple, then licked it, almost as if it were an apology. "… sing aloud of Your righteousness."

Kissing his way back up, you pulled him into a kiss, gently biting his lip. The groan that escaped him was nothing short of feral. ".. O Lord—" he croaked, his hands sliding down your body, down to your thighs.  
"…Open my lips," Trailing kisses over your face and neck, he spread your legs. If Matt kept dragging this out you were going to come undone without him even being inside.  
You grabbed at his arms and torso, "Matt, pl- please… I need you so badly I can't—".

The words hadn't properly left your mouth or Matt growled, simultaneously grabbing your hair and entering you in one thrust. He latched on to your neck, "Oh God— … my mouth shall show forth… your praise."

You moaned, making sure you were breathing right into his ear. Two could play this game.

The sharp intake of breath left no doubt as to how effective it had been. Slowly rising, he pinned your hands above your head, his lips red and swollen from all the tugging. He gave you that raunchy grin again.  
"…That wasn't very virtuous of you.", was the only warning you got before he snapped his hips in and out, letting out a long groan.

"Have pity on me…" You wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper with every thrust. "…O  _God_  …" His face contorted and stars danced before your eyes as he went as deep as he could every time. "…for I am weak."

"….Fuck yes, oh God yes, Matt." You said as he thrust in once more, making you come, legs shaking from the force. The snap of his hips got erratic as he croaked "Turn…"  
He gasped for breath as he came inside you "…  _Oh G- oh god… Deliver me._ "

Half-collapsing on top of you, both of you caught your breath. After a few minutes he shifted slightly, and started dragging kisses along your jaw as you played with his hair.

 

"… I'm going to start reading the bible."


End file.
